A Fairy's Deadly Sin
by JoieBean22
Summary: Read to get the entire experience
1. Questionable Dreams

Lucy's POV

I shot up from my bed in the boar hat. Sweat trickling down my forehead. Throwing my legs over the side of the bed I stand up. I look out the window to see it was still dark. Sighing I leave my room to get some water. As soon as I leave my room my ears are filled with the familiar sound of someone snoring.

About to grab the mug I realized I am not in the familiar bar. In fact no where near the boar hat. I am in my lovely apartment located in Magnolia. The familiar sound of snoring not coming from the drunk and passed out sins, but from my Pink haired dragonslayer best friend.

Realizing this a single tear falls from my tired eyes, that single tear springing a thousand more. Slowly, I sink to the floor. Upon hearing my sobbing, Natsu dashes over to my slumped sobbing state on the floor. Natsu brings me closer to his chest confused about why I was crying.

After my outburst I made breakfast for me and Natsu as it was around 6:00 am and the sun had just began settling in to the sky.

Natsu still 'inhaling' his hash browns, of course with hot sauce, I take care of the dishes that were not still being used. Finishing the last dish I head into my room to get dressed. Deciding on a blue tank top with white linings and a white skirt. I pull on my knee high navy boots. When I walk in to the living room I see Natsu standing there looking at me with a serious expression.

Knowing Natsu there has to be a reason for him to be serious. Nervously I ask " um...what wrong?" Natsu sighs his face softens a little before he says "Luce, why were you crying?" I give him a weak smile and say " Just miss some friends from my past. I actually thought I was with them when I woke up from a really weird nightmare, but I realized I wasn't when I went to grab a cup for water. I just really miss them."

Grabbing my keys I pull Natsu out of my apartment with me and we make our way to the guild.

In a store window I see a beautiful ring. It has a dragon and the dragon is surrounded by keys that are on fire. Reluctantly removing my attention back to the sidewalk I look to my side to look at Natsu. He turned to me and said " I will be right back. Just stay here" then Natsu dashes away. I am highly confused. Since when did Natsu the one who is extremely dense, impulsive, and just plain idiotic blush? That is one of the main reasons I am extremely confused. Within a few minutes Natsu comes over and grabs my hand as he says " Come on Luce let's go to the Guild." After reaching the guild, Natsu dashes over to Gray and they start fighting as normal. While the two rivals fight I make my way to the bar and as soon as I reach a bar stool I slump down, and allow my chin to rest upon the palms of my hands.

Normal P.O.V

Mira noticing Lucy, walks over and asks " You alright? Natsu still being as dense as ever?" She puts her head in her folded arms and slowly shakes it signaling Mira was correct. The white haired bar-mage giggled at the celestial spirit mage. After 10:00 at night all that remained at the guild were Erza, Mira, Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Laxus, Juvia, and Master Makarov. Wendy, Carla, and Happy left along with the other guild members around 8:20. As the eight remaining members were talking about who knew what, a person flew threw the roof of the guild. He was a grey color about to the neck and waist where his black shredded pants began. Atop his head was a mop of murky brown hair. The mysterious man had half his face completely covered in black scales almost that of a demon. His malicious smile being directed at Lucy. Upon her gaze meeting the demon like man's, she dropped her glass full to the brim with water. Who could the demon like man be? Was he someone of Lucy's... Lucifer's past? What does he want?

Ban's POV

It has been at least a day since we voted. We are about to reach an area that is going to require a boat. I have been looking down at Daine and Captin talking to a boat owner about taking us to a country called Fiore, I believe. We agreed to check in Fiore first. It's known to have a lot of towns and cities.

Let's hope that Meliodas remembers Lucifer and soon. At least before we find her.

️️️️️️️️️️️️️️

Hey, was it okay? Please let me know how I did. I can't express how grateful I am to have adopted this book. I hope you are happy with how it turns out. I have this book on Wattpad, but decided to spread it to other platforms. Your author- Joiebean


	2. Unknown Marks

The remaining guild members were all confused as to why Lucy reacted shocked and scared upon seeing the demon man. The man, in a deep malicious tone said " Why hello Lucifer... Nice to see you again. One of my little minions signaled they had located you. I thought I'd be polite and drop by... literally. So how is my precious daughter hmm?" Lucy's chocolate brown eyes narrowed and she spoke " you have no right to be here. You gave up the right to call me your daughter the day you banned me from the kingdom. The day you banned Meliodas. I am done. You are not going to start hurting me like you do Meliodas... continuously. I won't let you continue hurting my brother. He may be the more powerful, he may have more control, and he may have more bravery, but I will stand in front of him I won't let my brother get hurt over and over. You say your my father, but are you really, because Jude was more of a father than you'll ever be. He may have had problems, but he realized his mistakes and why he was wrong. Unlike you who can't get it though his head he gave up any rights to call himself that. You. Are. Not. My. Father." Lucy was suddenly surrounded by a black and purple aura and brown chocolate eyes becoming a menacing purple. Above her right now purple eye was a purple mark. The bandage wrapped tightly around her arm slowly unraveled, revealing a red mark known widely across nations as the mark of a seven deadly sin. All gulid members had their jaws dropped. The guild doors fly off the hinges and right into the demon man now know as Mao, Lucifer and Meliodas' father. As the dust cleared it revealed Meliodas, Ban, King, Diane, Gowther, Merlin, and Escanor. Meliodas had a huge grin plastered on his face. Meliodas then said " Hey sis, how you been?" Lucy shook her head and laughed while she replied " well I've been better, especially when Mao is nowhere near me." Meliodas' head turned to the mentioned man suripised. Mao rises from the ground sighing. Mao speaks saying " I know you all hate me. I have realized my mistakes and that's why I am seeking help from you. My minons have taken over the kingdom wreeking havoc." He pauses laughing before continuing "I suppose I deserve whatever fate comes my way, but the kingdom's residents don't deserve what is happening to them. Please I need your help." He looks desperately between his children. Meliodas and Lucifer share looks showing no emotions. Silently they make their decision. Meliodas turns to Mao and says "fine, but three things we have one condition. You stay here and in an area you can't escape. Two I am giving you one warning, you do anything to hurt Lucifer, Elizabeth, or anyone you will not survive. Three you will remove my curse, along with the one you put on Megami joo's daughter." Mao sighed and softly said "okay, if that's what it takes for you to help the kingdom then so be it." Lucy looked from Mao to Meliodas a few times before say " fine, but just so I'm clear. I don't care who you are biologically to me you don't have any rights to influence my decisions." Mao looks at Lucy with his eyes full of relief. Once his thank you was said he scheduled or rather discussed when the two siblings and the rest of the sins would stop the kingdom from the terror it is experiencing. When all of the family drama was dealt with Lucy let out the breath no one knew she had been holding. Natsu walked over to Lucy with confusion embedded in his eyes along with concern for the Blonde. Natsu spoke in a tone unknown to any of their guild members, sure he'd spoken softly or concerned, but it was never like how he spoke to Lucy in this instance. His tone told Lucy, yes he was confused and hurt about what had just transpired, but it also told her he understood why she had kept it to herself. His words may have said the same, but his tone made them seem all the more true and sincere. After Lucy had calmed her racing heart she started on her way home, but not by herself nope Natsu and Happy decided to crash at her house, and possibly trash the place like normal. Oh how Lucy cherished those days. Although she'd would never really admit it after Mira had said how adorable her and Natsu would be if the were a couple, she'd definitely grew greater feelings for the pink haired dragon slayer. Obviously unknown to the blonde her brother too had grown attached to a certain someone who possessed long grey hair and cyan eyes. The two would definitely be joining them on their mission to stop the Terrorizing of Mao's kingdom.

Hey guys here is the second chapter. Hope you all enjoy.


End file.
